PseudoHarmony
by MagentaFlare
Summary: Have you ever just woke up to total and utter chaos? While some would just go back to sleep and wait for something else to handle the problem. This was not the case for six citizens of Manehattan on the day of Discord's return.
1. Part One Introduction: The City

Manehattan was once a prosperous city known for being full of cultural diversity. Nowadays you can clearly see the difference between the four districts. It is almost as if they can't live peacefully without being separated. Ever since the districts split the city, it has been hard for a pony to go from one to another without sticking out.

No ponies know of when or how exactly the city became so divided, but considering tourists only go to Mane District it doesn't really affect any ponies outside of the city. It is almost as if Manehattan has no sense of harmony and harmony is what keeps Equestria strong.


	2. Sweet Potato

The apartment was quiet and peaceful, but outside chaos had risen and all was not well in the land. a young stallion by the name of Coleslaw Cabbage was cooking some breakfast for him and his roommate, Sweet Potato, when he noticed what was going on beyond the kitchen windows. The screaming of civilians and the orders of authority filled the streets as pink clouds and strange birds filled the sky.

"Get up Sweetie! We're under attack!" Coleslaw called out to Sweet Potato who was currently still sleeping. It was Saturday after all. He couldn't stop watching what was going on in the streets. It was insane how the rain from these clouds affected everything they touched.

"Come on Cole, who would attack Equestria?" She asked from her bedroom. In her opinion it wasn't that late for him to be making up excuses like that for her to get up.

"Whatever it is, I think we should get out of here." He answered.

Sweet Potato groggily got out of her bed and went into the living room. She glanced out the window and saw the pink clouds flying by and what they were leaving behind them. "What could do this?" It looked like a surreal painting of the city not the actual city itself. For a moment she thought she was still sleeping and that this was all a dream. Then a cloud slammed into the window before shooting off in the opposite direction.

"We should start packing. I have a feeling that it isn't safe to just sit around and wait for this to be over." Coleslaw explained as he grabbed his saddlebag and started filling it with whatever he could find that may be useful. Sweet Potato just stood there looking at Manehattan, her home, turning to ruin.

"I have to do something for my city!" She called out.

"What can you do? Your special talent is painting! We have to go before those clouds start making things explode!" Coleslaw screamed.

"Somepony has to do something." Sweet Potato stated. She turned towards her roommate and sighed. "I just don't want to just run away in my city's time of need."

"The best thing you can do is run away." He explained.

Sweet Potato went over to her roommate and hugged him before leaving the apartment. She felt like the city needed saving and only she could do that. If only it were that simple.


	3. Mad Patch

The streets were full of disarray, but one unicorn in particular was just sitting there in awe. His mane seemed split down the middle with the right half being yellow and the left half being blue and the colors were reversed for his tail. His eyes were different as well with his left eye being red while his right eye being green.

He was known for being a raving lunatic who stood on street corners complaining about things and occasionally gets into fights with other ponies. He's been arrested a few times, but always seems to find his way out of punishment.

"Granny Tune was right, chaos does come with chocolate rain." He said. The look on his face was the exact opposite of what it should have been in this situation. His white coat was covered in chocolate milk and he couldn't have been happier.

"Mad Patch!" Some pony from above screamed at the unicorn. He looked up to see a bright pink pegasus attempting to dodge the clouds around her. He knew her, she was Magenta Flare, a part time weather pony who couldn't maneuver well when in flight. She was already covered in bits of cotton candy and seemed to be flying worse than usual because of it.

"Oh, hi Maggie! Long time no see!" He said as he waved at her. "You must be angry to not call me by my nickname."

"Did you have something to do with this?" She asked as she landed in front of him.

"Oh no, I could never conjure chaotic magic, only a Draconequus could do something like this." He stated.

"Ms. Flare, we need every pegasus we can get to keep these strange clouds under control!" A weather pony from above screamed at the mare.

"I know!" Magenta screamed back before looking back at Mad Patch with a menacing glare. "You better know how to fix this." She then took off and flew alongside the other pegasi.

"I need to get to Harmony Island to fix any of this!" Mad Patch screamed, but Magenta couldn't hear him over the screams of the other ponies. He then looked around and giggled. "Then again, who wouldn't want chocolate rain?" Then while running off after the chaotic pink clouds he began laughing like a foal.


	4. Dark Dreary

She had only been in Manehattan for a week and suddenly something is attacking the city. Her magic couldn't keep her safe forever. Dark Dreary's special talent is the ability to use ancient and forbidden magic with ease, but for some reason she can't avoid the clouds no matter how hard she tried.

Her body was already becoming weak and her vision began to blur as she ran. This was from using too much magic in attempt to get rid of these pesky clouds and the insanity their rain leaves behind them. She just knows that she can't faint, if she faints she'll lose her chance to get away.

What bothers her more than her exhaustion is the fact that she has heard of pink clouds before. Somewhere in her studies she must have read about them, but where?

She stopped for a moment to look around and see if she could figure out where to go from there.

"Are you okay? You look a little wobbly." Somepony said. Dark Dreary looked up to see a white unicorn stallion smiling at her. "Now you look really wobbly."

"Do I? I didn't notice." She replied half sarcastically.

"You've been using a lot of magic, haven't you?" The Stallion inquired. "My special talent is using a lot of magic at once with ease, but it still drains me after awhile." He giggled as a cloud passed over him with a downpour of chocolate milk. "I just love the weather today, don't you?"

"Who are you?" Dark Dreary asked him. He seemed way too happy for this sort of situation. She thought that maybe he knew something about it that she didn't.

"I am... THE MAGNIFICENT MAD PATCH!" He announced. All Dark Dreary was thinking was that he sure was mad. "So what's your name?"

"Dark Dreary." She answered.

"Hmm you're quite dark in coloring and you definitely aren't happy. Your name suits you well." Mad Patch thought aloud.

The clouds seemed to be going away from where they were standing almost as if they had better things to do than rain on the two of them. If that was the case, maybe they were all gathering to do something important. Something like explode and turn Manehattan into a desolate wasteland. Dark Dreary felt like she had to do something to save this city from being annihilated by these odd pink clouds.

"We have to get to Harmony Island." Mad Patch said as he looked off into the distance.

"Why?"

He sighed. "I don't think this chaos is going to be fun for much longer."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, but then she closed her eyes and felt herself falling over.


	5. Cerulean Sky

After spending most of the morning flying around trying to control the clouds that now control the city, some of the pegasi have given up. Just for some reason one was still in flight screaming at the clouds as she attempted to corral the clouds out of the city. Her name is Cerulean Sky, one of the greatest weather ponies in Manehattan and for the first time in her life she couldn't do what she does best.

"Just give up boss, at this point we should focus on getting out of here." One of the pegasi said to her.

Cerulean Sky was becoming so frustrated with these pink clouds she should have for the sake of her well being stopped and headed towards the docks. Even so, the blue pegasus would not allow another pony to be hurt by what these atrocities had done to the city. She felt something deep within her telling her she had to do something to save this place, her home, from being destroyed.

Pushing her puffy white mane aside she looked at her fellow weather pony and calmed herself down. "You go, I'll make sure you and everypony else in this city can make it out of here safe." She looked around and saw one of the part time Brook District weather ponies flying as fast and straight as she could towards the southern end of the city. Two pink clouds were right behind her. "Don't lead the clouds to the water!" Then she remembered why this pony, being one of the few pegasi in Brook District, was only a _part time_ weather pony.

The weather pony looked back at Cerulean for a moment and smiled. "Don't worry, I don't think I can keep this up for much longer anyway." This pegasus was going to fly as far as she could in hopes of making it to a boat out of Equestria, but she knew she couldn't. She would be better off running through the panicking crowds. Instead she's draining her energy flying and may soon plummet to the ground from exhaustion.

This was not something that Ms. Sky would just stand by and watch happen. She quickly dashed in between the weather pony and the clouds causing them to stop while the pony continued flying.

"Don't fly, run!" Cerulean Sky screamed at the weather pony without taking her eyes off the clouds. It was almost as if they were suddenly scared of her.

The weather pony after hearing this command landed onto a ledge and took a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you!" She then leaped down and began running along with the crowd.

The staredown with the clouds did not last long. A cloud from behind bumped into her causing her wings to become covered in the sticky cotton candy the clouds were made of. Then a cloud from above rained upon her.

She had to land, it was too much work to flap her wings with the cotton candy goo stuck on them. There was nothing more she could do for Manehattan with her wings like this and yet she felt like she had to everything she could for Manehattan.

Then something caught her attention. a stallion heading southwest with an unconscious mare on his back. He was pushing anything in front of him aside, including other ponies. Cerulean may not be able to fly, but she sure can help those in need.

"We have to get to Harmony Island, the fate of Manehattan depends on it." She heard the stallion say as she went to help the ponies he hit into. She then knew there was a reason for this stallion's rude behavior. He wasn't another panicking pony, he knew something that could get rid of these clouds and what they've been doing to the city.

Even if this were true, she was still going to see if any of the ponies he knocked over needed medical attention first. Afterwards she'll clean the cotton candy out of her wings and head towards Harmony Island.


	6. Wildcard

In a secluded alleyway a pony by the name of Wildcard was speaking with a group of other ponies with his personal assistant, Starlight Twinkle. The group was from an orphanage he had been sending money to, but may be destroyed by the pink clouds that are disrupting the structure of Manehattan.

"I don't know what's going on, but what I do know is that I have given each of you enough money to get what you need if Equestria has finally met its downfall." He said.

"But what will you do?" One mare asked.

"I will do what I do best." Wildcard answered.

"And what's that?" A colt inquired.

He smiled. "Handle the situation with precision and grace." He turned to Starlight and she nodded before casting a teleportation spell on the group and herself. "Now big brother, there's no need for you to hide anymore. It is just the two of us."

A dark red, almost black stallion came out from the shadows. He had a nasty smirk on his face and a scar across his face.

"So you've been spending your cut of the money on orphans, who would have thought?" He said. "You know all of Equestria is going down, we're going to have to go to Draconica if this keeps up."

"Diamond, could you not include me in your escape to such an uncivilized country like Draconica." Wildcard explained. "When Nightmare Moon returned it wasn't for that long, I'll stick around and hope the same goes for this."

"Well then little brother, why'd you send all those kids and their caretakers onto a boat? Dad's been going crazy trying to get out of the country without being noticed and he hopes for the whole family to be with him." Diamond said.

Wildcard smiled, he had a feeling he could do something to save the day. "I sent Starlight with them to arrange that a boat gets them away, but only far enough to see if this will pass. If after one day it doesn't go away they'll go on to Prance." He had been hearing rumors about Harmony Island being safe, but heavily guarded by the strange clouds. Maybe there was something there that could defeat them and they didn't want any ponies getting to it.

"I hope you know what you're doing. The family is going to Draconica in one hour if you change your mind." His brother said before teleporting out of the alleyway.

Being an earth pony, Wildcard had to run through the streets in hopes of making it to a boat that was willing to go to Harmony Island. He had to give all the money he could to save those in need and now he may have to give up his access to his family's fortune in order to save Manehattan.


	7. Clockwork

After one of the mechanics of Steamworks Industries spent the whole night fixing a machine that practically exploded the day before he decided to take a nap in his office before leaving the factory he was working in to get some coffee only to find that while he was sleeping everything went to ruin.

"What the hay?" He said to no pony in particular. For a pony named Clockwork his timing wasn't always the greatest. There were a few pink clouds roaming the skies, almost as if they were patrolling the area. He began to trot through the green checkerboard streets looking at the distorted world around him.

The clouds stopped moving so he did too. His dark yellow coat wasn't the best camouflage in this setting. Then they darted towards him. Thankfully he jumped out of the way, but these clouds were quick and it wasn't long before he had to take flight and start looking for other ponies in hopes of an explanation.

"OVER HERE!" Some filly screamed from below. He looked down to see an orange mare running below him.

"What? Can't you see there's some kind of crazy cloud chasing me?" He screamed down at her.

"Don't let them get to your wings, they're made of cotton candy! Also I need your help!" She screamed back.

"Is this the work of some unicorn from Shine Incorporated? I knew they wanted Steamworks to go down, but why like this?"

"All of Manehattan is under attack, maybe even all of Equestria!" The clouds formed a wall between two buildings in front of them.

"Oh for the love of all that is good and pure." Clockwork turned to the clouds chasing him and hovered there. "Am I always the one who ends up having to deal with the big problems?" The clouds stopped if only briefly from his words. Almost as if he had a weakening effect on them.

"We have to get to Harmony Island!" The orange mare called out towards Clockwork. "I can't leave this city when it needs saving." The cloud wall scattered apart and started aiming towards her.

"If you think you can chase me out of this city then you must really be some crazy clouds, because I am going to stay here." She proclaimed. "I am going to be here and prove my loyalty to this city by stopping you!"

The clouds froze in place.

"Are you insane!" Clockwork screamed. "How are you going to fix this? Because, honestly, I don't think you can do this all by yourself." He landed beside her without really noticing the clouds sudden change in behavior.

"That's why I need you. Don't you feel it, the need to do something. The need to save this city." She explained.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I know I can't do it alone." He replied. "So why did you say we have to get to Harmony Island?"

"I've been out here long enough to hear that the clouds are avoiding The Statue of Harmony. There must be something there that they don't like."

"Then let's get going, it will be a long way to get to the piers by Mane District from here." He took off again. "In case you were wondering, my name's Clockwork."

"I'm Sweet Potato."


	8. Discord

The clouds were suddenly becoming more violent and appearing more rapidly. They were targeting anything heading towards the south. Then a creature appeared in the sky. A creature known as Discord.

"What pathetic ponies you are? You couldn't even evacuate in an orderly fashion. Then again, where would you go? I rule over all of Equestria now!" He said before laughing quite maniacally.

With a snap of his claws everything was consumed with chaotic magic, well almost everything. Six were spared from its effects. Just this was not purposefully.

They all know where they have to go even if they don't know what to do when they get there. They may not be those chosen by The Elements of Harmony to save all of Equestria in its times of trouble, but they are close enough to save one city.

End of Part One


End file.
